


Le Ventre de Paris

by Maeglin_Surion



Series: Nuits lecteriennes [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Français | French, Hannibal Rising References, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Murder Husbands, One Shot, Paris (City), Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Protective Hannibal Lecter, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Le métro est une étape à la fois incontournable et épouvantable pour toute personne visitant Paris. Du moins, c'est ce que l'on dit et Will Graham serait bien d'accord avec cette affirmation. Mais où Hannibal l'emmène-t-il ?





	Le Ventre de Paris

Le métro est, selon les visiteurs de la capitale française, un passage obligé et ce pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, que l'on vienne de ce que les Parisiens nommeront Province ou d'une quelque autre ville dotée de ce genre de moyen de transport, le métro parisien est quelque chose qui dépayse. On parle souvent de ses voutes en berceau couvertes de carrelage blanc parfois thématisées à l'image de Cluny – La Sorbonne où l'on peut admirer des œuvres de Jean Bazaine associées à des signatures de personnalités telles que Victor Hugo ou encore Arthur Rimbaud. Toutefois, ce dont les visiteurs finissent forcément par parler, ce sont les odeurs nauséabondes qui habitent les couloirs interminables et l'inconfort des heures de pointe, sans oublier l'immensité surprenante de Chatelet où l'on ne manquera sûrement pas de s'égarer au moins une fois. Cela, cependant, ne paraît jamais aussi horrible que lorsqu'on le vit et c'est d'autant plus désagréable que l'on n'est pas habitué à ce genre de choses.

Du temps où Hannibal Lecter étudiait à Paris, le métro avait un autre visage. Peut-être un peu mieux fréquenté, peut-être un peu moins empuanti… Peut-être même l'avait-il embelli dans ses souvenirs tant il l'avait peu emprunté, préférant marcher et se cantonnant aux stations menant au quartier où logeait sa tante, dame Murasaki. Toujours est-il que ce retour à la réalité parisienne fut relativement violent pour ce Lituanien de haute lignée descendant en partie des célèbres Sforza. Pas autant cependant que pour son compagnon, le professeur William Graham.

Né et élevé au grand air de la campagne américaine, il avait déjà eu bien du mal, à l'époque, à s'accommoder avec la vie fourmillante de Baltimore, dans le lointain Maryland. Pour le jeune homme un tantinet claustrophobe et allergique aux contacts humains, monter dans une rame à l'heure de pointe s'avéra une véritable épreuve de maîtrise de soi. Il avait cru qu'une fois la prochaine station atteinte, la pression s'évacuerait par les portes coulissantes, mais ce fut pire. D'autres corps s'ajoutèrent et le comprimèrent entre d'illustres inconnus aux vêtements trempés par l'averse inopinée qui les avaient tous acculés sous un ciel de faïence.

Alors qu'il sentait la panique le gagner, un bras puissant lui fit de la place avant qu'une main ne se saisisse de son épaule et le retourne vers son propriétaire. Rouvrant les yeux, Will découvrit le visage serein de son amant. Hannibal lui sourit et l'attira contre lui, logeant le visage tendu au creux de son cou à la chair fine et tendre, lui caressant les cheveux et demeurant fermement indifférent aux murmures choqués qui lui parvinrent.

Lorsque enfin, ils émergèrent à la surface, une pluie fine les accueillit et céda rapidement la place à une belle éclaircie. Les immeubles haussmanniens de pierre claire se détachèrent ainsi magnifiquement sur le ciel chargé et le professeur étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Les yeux mordorés du psychiatre sourirent alors de leur manière si particulière que Will aimait tant. Tendant la main, il prit la sienne et ils délaissèrent les profondeurs de la capitale au profit de son cœur vivant.

L'Éventreur de Chesapeake mena son compagnon à travers les rues et les larges avenues avec maestria, visitant le très connu Quartier Latin, Notre-Dame la Belle ou encore la Sainte-Chapelle, ce monumental reliquaire de verre. Ils franchirent le Pont des Arts, célèbre rendez-vous des amoureux, puis s'égarèrent le long des quais vers d'anciens Hôtels particuliers. Hannibal lui montra ses lieux de vie d'antan, le laissa s'émerveiller devant le charme de la butte Montmartre et disserter sur l'esthétisme discutable du Sacré-Cœur. Il le conduisit au sein des plus beaux parcs parisiens, lui montrant celui où il peignait ses marines et lui faisant découvrir celui où il souhaitait le lui demander.

Débout sous un splendide érable du Japon rougit par l'automne, le docteur Hannibal Lecter mit un genou à terre et leva les yeux vers Will Graham. Les orbes dorés si souvent marmoréens brillaient d'amour et d'espoir tandis que ceux de son amant s'embuaient d'émotion. Des larmes suivirent son acquiescement et ils s'étreignirent là, au cœur du ventre vert de Paris, au centre de leur nouvel univers, d'où se déployait désormais leur nouvelle vie.


End file.
